One type of arrowhead used for hunting is a broadhead. This type of arrowhead has good penetrating power and creates a relatively large entry wound. To that end, a mechanical broadhead utilizes pivotable blades that extend laterally as the broadhead penetrates the intended target. For the hunter's arrow to be effective, however, the arrow in flight must travel a substantially straight path to the target.
Bows and crossbows that are commercially available impart different speeds to arrows. The inertia of the arrow leaving a very fast bow can cause mechanical broadheads to deploy cutting blades prematurely, thereby undesirably increasing blade profile and causing the arrow to veer off the intended flight path, or creating sufficient drag so as to reduce efficacy at impact. Also, at times the cutting blades on a mechanical broadhead may not deploy fully at impact, thereby decreasing the kill efficacy of the arrow.
The present invention obviates, or at least minimizes the aforementioned drawbacks by enhancing the broadhead's flight characteristics as well as kill efficacy.